Thrilled
by lovemeEmmett
Summary: What if it wasn’t Edward bad boy turned good for the girls of his dreams. But Bella the bad girl who want turn good for any one, or will she? please give it a go, it's better then it sounds,
1. Chapter 1

What if it wasn't Edward bad boy turned good for the girls of his dreams. But Bella the bad girl who want turn good for any one, or will she?

Chapter 1

"Miss Sawn, this is the 5th time you have been court smoking in the girls bathe room and don't even get me started on your grades. If you don't start to turn your life around right now i will not allow you to come back for your final year next year." Mr Jacobs yelled at me as i sat there and just looked at him, it's not like we haven't been through all this before.

"Ok" I said in a non-coherent tone as I played with my finger nails.

"Bella i have spoken with your father" he paused and looked at me, i just wanted to shout _'Oh no, you didn't tell my dad' _in a sarcastic tone but I suppressed it. "and we have come to the conclusion that you need a tutor, and you will have detention for the rest of the week." I nodded, wait what?!?!?!?

"i don't need a tutor, you know that; I'm smarter than all the other kids in this school" i yelled over his desk at the top of my lungs.

"Bella sit down and carm down for a minute" Mr Jacobs put his hand on my shoulder and i sat down, i looked back up at him.

"Who?" was all i said and he knew what i was talking about.

"Now Bella, you don't get to choose. Your father and i already have." He told me as he folded his hands together on the table, looking me in the eyes.

"Well then, who is it?" i asked getting more and more frustrated.

"Carm Bella, now you may not like this but.... he is the best chose to get you back up to your year level," _No, no, no i will not sit in a room with, "_Edward Cullen." He finishes and looked at me waiting for me to lose it.

"No" i said in a normal voice and looked him in the eyes.

"I told you that you don't get to choose Bella, we have gone through this to many times now and this is your last chance." He told me and i was starting to lose it now, my hands were shaking and my legs were twitching.

"You know that we can't even be in the same room together, how am i meant to spend an hour a day with him?" I got up and started to pace around his office, "what if i promise to do better?" i asked as i stopped to look at him, he hadn't moved.

"Yeah like we haven't here'd that one before" he said in a sarcastic tone, i shot him a glare. He knew that i had a short temper and tat i was a black belt. I stated to pace again. I could do this, Edward and i hated each other and we always have, always will.

He was his fault anyway; i didn't do anything to him. Not my fault he can't swim, what a pussy.

"Fine" i huffed and walked out of his office and to the car park to meet Alice.

Walking through my school was always fun, watching all the little freshman cower away from me. It's not that i was scary looking. But my reputation was a little. I smirked as two freshmen that were making out stopped and jumped apart as i pushed the door open with a loud bang. From the steps of the school i could see Alice and Rosalie standing next to my car, Emmett and Jasper standing with them. They were the only ones of Edwards's friends that i could stand, the others were all just a bunch of jocks and nerds. Just like Edward.

"Bella, were have you been?" Alice asked me as i unlocked my car and got in, Alice and Rose said by to the boys and got in. I speed out of the of the car park at top speed. Alice and Rose shared a look and then looked back at me waiting for me to say something.

"No" i said, i was not going to tell them, no one was going to know a thing about this. I dropped Rosalie off first and told her i would be back in the morning to pick her up. Next i was off to Alice's house; she sat there and didn't say anything the whole time.

"No Ali, I'm not going to tell you what happened; not yet." I looked over at her and smiled. She smiled back at me.

"Want to come in and hang out, i need some help on this new homework i got today?" she asked and i laughed at her.

"Ali, really homework is the best you could come up with? I'll hang with you for a little while." I told her as i pulled up in her drive way and whished i never said it. Edwards's car was here which meant he was home, oh joy. Alice looked over at me when i didn't start to get out of the car.

"He'll be in his room."Alice said and walked to the door. I sighed and walked to the door. When we walked in not only Edward but Emmett, Jasper, Mike, Erik and then there was Lauren and Jessica. Both of which were all over Edward. They smirked at us as we walked pasted them.

"Bella, where's Rosie?" Emmett asked.

"Home" i said and kept walking, until.

"Hey Bella, i got called to the principles' office today," i spun around and looked at him, he wouldn't not here; not with Jessica and Lauren here, "I'm the new captain of the Basketball team, aren't you happy for your ex?" he smirked at me.

"Thrilled"

Ok so that was chapter one; I hope that you liked it.

Please review

Love Mariah


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

_Last time on Thrilled_

"_Hey Bella, i got called to the principles' office today," i spun around and looked at him, he wouldn't not here; not with Jessica and Lauren here, "I'm the new captain of the Basketball team, aren't you happy for your ex?" he smirked at me._

"_Thrilled"_

Now

"Thrilled" i snapped, he smirked at me. "Come Ali" i said and we walked up to her room. When we got there i lit a smoke and stood out on her balcony.

"What was he on about anyway?" Alice asked as she came out with me, taking the smoke from me.

"Promise that you won't tell anyone?" i asked as i turned to look at her. She gave me a look that said of course , "I'm failing at the moment and Mr Jacobs said that i needed a tutor and he's gotten Edward to do it, just to toucher me i guess." I looked at her and she seemed deep in thought. "Oh and he gave me a week of detention!" i yelled the last part.

"well, it could be worse..." Alice started.

"How?" i cut her off. She rubbed the back of her neck and looked anywhere but at me. "That's what i thought" i said and took another long drag of my smoke than flicked it over the edge of the balcony.

"Oh well, maybe you two will be friends again after this," she gave me a sly smirk "maybe you could get back together" she finished.

"Alice," i yelled spinning around at her, "i love you, your my best friend and sister, but that will never happen," i turned to look back out the window, "not after what he did." I whispered more to myself then to Alice. She sighed and came over to me, putting her arms around me; Alice was the only one that ever saw me cry.

After an hour or so of crying on Alice's shoulder i couldn't take it anymore and we were starving. We walked down the stairs to find them all still there, on the sofa watching some movie. Alice and i went down to her basement to watch Buffy the movie. About half way through we here'd the phone ring up stairs. The door to the basement opened and Edward walked down with the phone.

"Bella it's your dad" he told me and through the phone at me on the sofa,

"Thanks" i said in a sarcastic tone after the phone had hit me in the gut.

"Hello?"

"Bella, i won't be home tonight. I'm going fishing with Bill for the weekend and were leaving tomorrow to get a head start." He told me.

"OK no prob, I'll just hang here with Alice." I said looking over at Alice who gave me a hi5.

"Oh, and when i get home will talk about the call i got from Mr Jacobs today, by bells." And he hung up.

"Here!" i through the phone back at Edward and he court it without a problem. He smirked at me and started back up the stairs.

"Oh Bella, tomorrow after school my room." He said and walked back to his friends.

"Ass" i mumbled under my breath.

Alice and i watch some more movie and got take out for dinner. Edward's friends left at about 9 so we went up and to Alice's room. We sat and she did my nails and put red strikes in my hair. Alice then made me do a fashion show of the new cloths that she got for me. After that it was about 12 o'clock so we had one last smoke and hit the hay. Again i dreamed of the day that Edward broke my hart and woke up screaming and sweating. Alice jumped awake when i screamed and was looking around form the danger in her room then she looked at me. She moved over and rapped me up in her arms rocking me, telling me that every thing was going to be fine. We went back to sleep and woke up not so well rested, but by the time Alice was done with us you couldn't tell that we had sat up for half the night or that i had cried for half the night.

we got to school around 8:30 and went to the tables that we always sat at, Rose knew that my dreams were getting worse and that i wasn't sleeping. She said that i should get help, but it was only two years ago and it hurt so much when someone you love hurts you like that.

The mourning passed by without any trouble and most of my teachers were shocked to see me. At lunch we got our food and went to our table.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Rosalie asked taking a bit of her sandwich.

"nothing i have something that i have to do, sorry babe." I said and looked down at my hands, i really needed a smoke.

"Like what? You don't have a life outside of us." She laughed and so did Alice. We were all laughing a joking as we walked into the girl's locker room for a smoke, yeah it was lame 'smoking in the girl's room' but there was nowhere easel we could go.

"well well, what do we have here? I think that Mr Jacobs would like to know about this. Gee Bella i hope you don't get into much trouble then you and...? Wait you don't have a boyfriend to miss spending time with so it doesn't matter." Jessica came out from behind a row of lockers to give her little speech; we just looked at her and went back to doing what we were doing. She didn't scare us, and getting in trouble wasn't knew. "Well, did you here that me and Edward are together now, like it's real this time." She said and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Jessica we don't give a shit, now fuck off before i bet your ass." I told her and took another drag.

"Ha, please Swan i know that i you still want him, and now i have him." She laughed and walked out, thank god.

"Bitch" we all said together and laughed.

The rest of the day went fine and after I'd dropped Rose off and drove to Alice's house. Alice went up to her room while i went and sat on Edwards sofa in his room. I started on the homework that i had been given. That's went Edward walked in, he looked at me and put is bag and jacket on his bed, leaning on the bed post he said "So, let's see what you have done to that smart girl i used to love." And walked over to me.

Well that was chapter two i hope that you liked it.

Please review

Love Mariah


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so thank you for the reviews, it means a lot that you like it. I'll try to make this chapter longer for you guys that are following along. Thanks again and here is chapter three.

Chapter three

Leaning on the bed post he said "So, let's see what you have done to that smart girl i used to love." He walked over to me.

Laughed and through my book at him, prick. "HA there was never LOVE, with us Edward only lust. And even then you were never that good." I smirked and looked back down at my notes. Edward came over to the sofa and sat down on the mat in front of me.

"What do you have to study?" he asked, I looked at him and he was just staring at some book that was in his hands.

"Maths" I said and he took my text book from me and started flipping through it until he found the right page and he read through it.

"Well this is all plain stuff should take maybe an hour to go over and I'll help you with the question you got for homework." he told me.

For the next hour we went through all my work and Edward helped me to understand what the hell my teacher was going on about, and once I was done we just sat there not knowing what we were meant to do next.

"So..." we both started at the same time. "You first..." we said together again and I giggled a little.

_What the fuck is wrong with me? I giggled? Giggled me? Oh I have to get out of here. _

"I have to go, oh and if you tell anyone about this I will personally drag your but down to the vet and have you castrated." I threatened him, pointing my finer in his face. He gulped, and I smirked. "Oh and tell your little girlfriend to stay out of my face or I won't hold back and she will end up with a new nose after all." I smirked at him again. But this time he gave me a funny look.

"What little girlfriend?" I asked with a puzzled looked on his face.

"Uh, Jessica. You know how much I hate her so make her back off or I will, personally." I was really pissed now and he just nodded and I walked out of his room, and straight down to Alice's. It was about 6 o'clock now and I was hungry. I slammed her door open, making her jump and fall of her bed.

"Come on bitch I'm starved, let's go get some grub." I said and we change and got into my car to head down to port angles.

We were sitting in a little bar that we always went to coz you could smoke and they had really good food; we didn't drink what's the point.

"So how did your studying go with my big brother?" She asked over the music that was coming from the speaker close by to us.

"Uh I don't even want to talk about it." I told her and took another bight of my burger.

"That good uh?" she said smiling. I kicked her under the table and looked around at the people dancing. I needed a smoke. Edward really did no how to push my buttons_, girls he used to love? Yeah right. _

"Bella you in there?" Alice pulled me out of my thinking and was waving her hands around in front of my face. I smiled at her and we left back to her house, Esme was home when we got there. I don't know what I did but she has always loved me, it's not a bad thing I love her too. My own mother left and has a new family somewhere in Arizona.

"There are my two girls." She called as we came into the kitchen. We smiled at her and she started to make us more food.

"Mum we just ate."Alice told her, she frowned at us.

"What did you eat?" she asked, we looked at our feet; she would have liked what we had had for dinner. "That's what I thought." She said and continued to make us a 'mother approved dinner'.

Alice and I went and sat out in their pool house that we had claimed as or own. We put a new sound system in there and was a pool table in here as well.

Alice put on some music and we crashed out on the sofa, I lit a smoke and hung over the edge of it. We hung out for about an hour and played a few games of pool, until Esme brought us our 'real dinner' as she like to call it.

Once we ate we helped Esme clean up after Edward and Emmett who was over again. And went up to Alice's room. We just chill for an hour, then Rose showed up with jasper and Alice had the bright idea that we all watch a movie in the basement.

"So what do we want to watch?" Alice asked, jumping up and down in front of all here DVD's.

"Happy Gilmore" Edward and I said at the same time. I snapped my head around to look at him sitting on the opposite side of the room to me. He was looking back at me and I looked back to Alice, she was just staring at us smiling.

"On second thought my kind of tired, I'm going to hit the hay early tonight." I told them and got up to leave. Emmett came over and gave me a big bear hug and so did Jasper. I walked over and gave Rose a kiss on the cheek and the same to Alice.

"What no kiss for me?" Edward called out to me as I got to the stairs. I didn't turn to look back at him. Prick. As I opened to door I heard a loud smack and Rosa and Alice yelling at Edward. That made me smile.

As soon as I got to Alice's room I crashed on to Alice's bed and drifted off to sleep.

I was woken up about a half hour later by someone shaking on my shoulder, thinking that it was Alice I hit them and rolled over. That was until I heard them laughing and I knew that it wasn't Alice or Rosalie.

Ok so how was that? If you liked it please review it.

Love Mariah


	4. Chapter 4

Ok so here is chapter 4, I hope you like it.

Rolled over to see who had so rudely woken me up, expecting to find Alice or Rosalie.

But who I saw almost gave me a hart attack.

"Edward? What do you want?" I asked in a sleepy voice, while I rubbed my eyes.

"Bells, can we talk?" he asked looking down at his hands. I sat up and looked at him, I had to make sure that this wasn't some kind of joke.

"O.k." I said in a wary voice

"I just have to say that I'm…I'm…I'm sorry that I hurt you." He finished and looked down at his hands. I didn't know what to say I was flabbergasted.

"What?" I asked.

**Edwards POV **

"What?" she asked.

I looked back up at her; she was staring at me, eyes wide in disbelief.

I knew I would get a reaction like this; after all it was my fault that we aren't together anymore. I managed to stuff up everything that meant anything to me because I had to have one more drink.

"Edward, how can you say that you're sorry? You cheated on me with one of my best friends." She sat there looking at, she didn't say anymore after that.

"I know, but at the time I didn't, not until you told me the next day. The last thing that I remember was getting you and me a drink and dancing." I told her, pleaded with her to under stand that I had had so much to drink that I had no idea what was going on. I think that someone had put something in one of my drinks.

"Well, what do you want me to say here Edward? I love you, lets get back together? I cant right now and to be truthful with you I don't think that I will ever be able to trust you again. Ow and you tell me that you still want me but your dating Jessica? Ow yeah your really trust worthy." She said all this in one big breath and it looked like she was about to cry.

"Wait, what? I'm not going out with Jessica. A hug every now and then as friends but that's it. I don't even like as a friend all that much. What did she say to you?" I knew that she would do something like this when I told her that I wouldn't go out with her because I liked someone different.

"Ow" was that she said, she was looking at her hands. There was a crack of lighting and thunder outside and the next thing I know Bella's on my lap hands around my neck. "Make it stop" she cried and held tighter around my neck. Bella had always hated storms, when she was little lighting hit about a foot away from her and it started a fire. "Edward," she whispered against my neck. "I'll try" she whispered. What!!!!! She wanted to try with us again? Yes I would have my one true love back. I pulled her closer to me and lay down on the bed, snuggling us up in the blankets.

"I love you baby." I told her and she tightened her arms again.

**BellaPOV**

I knew that I still loved him and that when he told me that he didn't remember anything that he did with that little bitch I knew that he wasn't lying to me. Being in his arms just felt so good and so right.

"I love you baby" he whispered to me right before I drowned out the sound of the storm and drifted off to sleep.

I slowly opened my eyes; Edward was running his finger up and down my arm. I sighed and snuggled back into him.

"Good mourning baby" he said and placed a soft kiss on my neck. I smiled to my self and rolled over so that I could face him.

"I don't think that we should tell the others just yet, I have to be able to trust you first." He looked hurt when I said this but he didn't argue with me. He placed a soft kiss on my check and started to get up. "Where are you going?" I asked a little frantic, pulling him back to me.

"We have to get up sometime or my mum will come up to find us." He said but this time he didn't move.

"Ow, what about Alice? Were in her room" I said getting a frantic again. Edward just laughed a little and rubbed his hand over my check.

"She stayed at jaspers last night, and we have to go to school so get that cutie little butt of yours into the shower and dressed so that we can go." He said and this time he got up and pulled me up with him.

"Fine" I mumbled and went into the bathroom.

"Wait, I'm going to go before you so that no one thinks that I stayed with you last night, and if you want to keep this a secret we cant show up for school together." He was holding me around the waist so I had to look up at him, I knew that he didn't want to go without me and I didn't want to go without him, but he was right.

"Your right, I'll see you later k?" I kissed him on the check and he hugged me to him before he left to get ready and leave himself for school.

20mins later I was walking down to say bye to Esme and head off to school. I loved that Esme would always make me a lunch too; she gave it to me and pushed me out the door saying not to be late. I got in my car and speed off for school, as soon as I was out of the drive way I lit a smoke. Man that felt good. As I pulled into the school I just finished my smoke and flicked it out the window. When I was parking next to Jasper I seen Edward getting out of his car and Jessica run up to him, Jealousy shot through me. I knew that he would hug (as a friend) what ever. But I almost chocked when he put his hand s up to stop her, maybe he would stick to what he had said and make it so that I could trust him again.

I got out of the car, put on my leather jacket and walked into the school like no one could ever nock me down. Because my man loved me.

So I know that it was a jump and they went from hate to love, but the drama is still coming and remember they already loved each other. Bella just had trust issues.

So please review.

Xoxo Mariah


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you to everyone that reviewed not only the last chapter but all of them. It means a lot that you like it that much that you tell me =). Any way here is chapter 5 and I hope that you all like it.

On with the story.

Chapter 5

BPOV

I met Alice and Rosalie at our lockers and we when to form class and our two first periods. I had double art with Rose and Alice had music with Jasper and Edward. As I sat at my table trying to finish my final sketch Rose was meant to be painting but instead she was staring at me.

"What?" I asked her, I was starting to feel a little self-conscious.

"Nothing, it' just that you seem happy or something today. Are you on some meds or something?" she asked me, one brow raised in question.

"What?!? No why would I be on any meds? My god Rose, I'm not that fucked up." We giggled and I tried to get my shading right.

After art I had a free before lunch, but all the others had class I went out to our table that we sat at and lit up. I was sitting having my smoke and listening to my i-pod when something hit me in the back of the head. _What the fuck?_ I looked around to see who had hit me but there was no one there. I shrugged and went back to my listening. I was thinking if I had my the right choose when I had told Edward that I would try with him, I still couldn't trust my with all my hart, and I don't think I will ever. But if it meant that Jessica wouldn't have him it was all the better. Maybe I shou….. "Ow!!" something hit me on the back of the head and this time out of the corner of my eye I seen Jessica and Lauren run behind a building. _Ow so they want to play games now do they?_

I got up off the table and made it look as though I was going to the girl's room, but I doubled back and snuck up behind them.

"Hey girls" I said in my best bubble gum girl voice. They spun around so fast I through they would fall over.

"H-hey Bella." Jessica stumbled on her world and looked at little scared. Of who? Little old me?

"What'ch doing?" I asked again in that sweet little girl voice.

"N-nothing" Jessica said, much to quickly.

"Yeah were just hanging." Lauren add.

I wiped the smile off my face and was very angry. They looked scared now.

"Yeah well if you try this shit again I will personally kick your fat asses to the moon and back. You got it? Stay the hell away from." I threatened in my most menacing voice. "Well see you that girls" I called back to them it the sugary sweet voice again and walked to the lunch room to meet Alice and Rose, I can't wait to tell them how Jessica and Laurens faces looked.

As I walked in I could see the girls in line and I walked up to stand with them, no one said anything about me pushing in.

"Hey" Alice chirped and gave me a hi5

"Sup, what's for lunch? Anything eatable?" we all laughed and got a salad and a bottle of water.

We sat down and dug into our lunch, Rose and Alice were talking about their up coming shopping trip.

"Hey" someone whispered in my ear, I looked up to see Edward sitting down at the table.

"What are you doing here Eddie pooh?" Emmett laughed and punched him in the arm.

"What you don't want me here?" he asked, I little smile on his lips.

"Yeah man we all want you here," Emmett told him.

"Hey don't bring me into this." I said pointing a finger at him, while under the table I put my hand on Edwards's leg and started to rub it in slow circles.

"Like I care what you think." He shot back, my hand moved higher up his leg.

Conversation started at our table and every now and then Edward and I would insult each other, while under the table Edward was starting to get harder and harder, it was a little funny. He kept shooting me looks out of the corner of his eye.

The rest of the day I didn't see any of my friends and after school I had to go home, my Dad was coming home today, stupid business trips.

-----------------------------------------------E&B------------------------------------------------------

"Dad I'm home." I called out as I walked in the door. There was no answer; I walked into the kitchen to find a note for me on the table.

_Bella_

_I had to go before you got home, I want be back for another two weeks._

_I'm sorry that I'm gone so much, when I get back we will go out to lunch, just us. _

_Be good and no party's while I'm gone. _

_Love Dad. _

_P.S. don't spend too much time at the Cullen's and don't fall behind in school. _

_I will call you tomorrow. _

Gone again, he's never home anymore. Not since mum left, she is such a bitch. She just got up and left, why would she do that to me? How could she do that? Now my dad has to work twice as hard and I never see him. Granted he dose make more money now, but money isn't love. I sighed and went up stairs to have a shower and get changed before Edward got here for our study hour and dinner after.

The door bell rang just as I pulled on my jumper, I ran down the stairs to answer it. I pulled the door open and let Edward in.

"What's wrong?" he said as soon as he seen my face. He could always tell when I was upset.

"My dads not coming home for another two weeks." I told him and led him into the T.V room. "He left me note, he said that when he got back we could go to lunch, just me and him. And I have to keep my grades up. So let's get to work tutor boy."

We worked for about an hour before I got up and made us some pasta. After we ate we cuddled up on the sofa to watch a movie. Being in Edwards arms just felt right, like I was completely safe there, no one could ever hurt me here. Edward would every now and then kiss the top of my head or whisper that he loved me in my ear.

It was moments like this that I missed when we broke up and hated each.

I really did love him, but I couldn't tell him that, not yet.

Wow that took me for ever to write, my two little sisters and my god brother are here and its hard to write when they keep fighting over every little thing!!

But please review and tell me what you through of it.

Xoxo Mariah


End file.
